


Reasons

by Harmonian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonian/pseuds/Harmonian
Summary: Reasons to love Hermione Jean Granger - by Harry James Potter





	1. 1. Wouldn't be alive without her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine, they all belong to JK. (Harry and Hermione belong to each other though)  
> A/N: The chapters are not chronological, they're just random memories of my favourite couple. Hope you enjoy them as much as they enjoyed living them! Thank you for reading (and commenting)!

"Mmm… I missed being here." Harry took his eyes off of the castle in front of him and turned to the young woman walking beside him. They were walking at the shore of the Great Lake and a gentle breeze was sweeping through their hair.

"Yeah, me too." They had decided to visit their old school before the new semester began. "It's nice being back here and not having to worry about the classes." Hermione laughed.

"Like you ever worried about them in the first place." She said, lightly bumping her shoulder against his.

"Hey! Sorry if I had other minor problems to worry about other than my classes, like a dark lord trying to kill me." He said with a fake hurt voice. Hermione halted at her step. When Harry realised she wasn't at his side anymore, he turned back. "I was just joking, Mione." Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

"I know, love. It's just tough. Being back here and trying not to think about the war." Harry walked the few steps towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's sit a little." He took her hand and pulled her under a big oak tree. They rested their backs against the trunk of the tree. It was a nice afternoon, the sun was descending over the lake, making the water look like it was burning. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I was really nervous about coming back here, you know? I was afraid that all I would remember would be the war and those we've lost." Hermione nodded and without saying a word rested her head against his shoulder. "But thank God, it didn't happen. When I look at the castle, all I see is Hogwarts, my home. I mean my home before you." Harry felt Hermione's smile against his shirt. "And I was afraid that when we came back, all of my good memories would be under the shadow of the bad ones. But that didn't happen, either. We have good memories in every single step of this place. I met everyone I love due to this place. I met you here. And nothing can cast a shadow over that, not even the war."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione breathed out. "You don't know how right you are. I feel the same way. This is where we became friends. You and Ron, you two changed my life, especially you."

"I hope in a good way." Harry said, grinning. Hermione laughed lightly.

"Yeah, in the best way possible." Harry smiled and pulled her closer.

"You changed my life, too. After all, you are the reason I'm alive today."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. Don't 'Harry' me. You know very well that you saved my arse more times than I could count. You are the reason we are all alive today."

"Well, you saved my life, too. So I guess we're even." Harry shook his head.

"No, we will never be even. You were beside me when no one else was. I will always owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Harry. I didn't do those things for you to feel like you owe me. I did them because I love you. Plus, you saved my life first."

"If you're talking about me defeating Voldemort when I was just a baby, you know very well it was my mum's spell that did the job." Hermione shook her head which was still resting on his shoulder.

"No, I'm talking about the troll."

"But it wasn't just me that night, Ron was there, too." Hermione lifted her head from its place and locked her chocolate brown eyes with her boyfriend's emerald green ones.

"I know it was you who remembered me that night, Harry. Ron told me. While everyone was busy trying to save their lives, you remembered me and came to my help. I… I really wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Thank you." Hermione reached up and kissed his lips lightly. Harry smiled.

"Mmm, I liked this way of saying thank you. Maybe I should thank you for every single time you saved my life, what do you think?" Hermione laughed lightly and kissed him again.

"I wouldn't mind that kind of thanking I guess." Harry grinned his lopsided grin and started pushing his girlfriend gently to the ground. But right as he leaned in to kiss her lips, Hermione put her hand on his mouth, stopping him. "But seriously, Harry. Don't ever think you owe me anything. If you really like to think that I saved your life, think as if you saved your own life by saving me." Harry kissed her palm before taking it away from his lips.

"You're right, Hermione, _I_ saved my life. Because _you_ are my life." Hermione's eyes widened and immediately welled up with tears.

"Oh, Harry. I love you so much." Harry smiled and wiped away her tears. "Now, stop trying to make me cry and start thanking me."

"Whatever you want, love." Harry grinned and leaned down to thank the love of his life for every single time she saved his arse.


	2. 2. She understands me

Harry sighed before taking another sip from his firewhisky. The burning sensation in his throat was a match with his mood. He was standing alone at a distant corner of the large room, lost in his thoughts.

“Hey mate!” Harry jumped at the familiar voice but when he turned his head, he came face to face with a giant pumpkin.

“Ron? What the-?” It was Halloween eve and they were at Ginny and Draco’s party.

“Don’t ask, lost a bet.” Ron looked down at his costume or at least tried to look down because it was impossible to see below the enormous belly of the pumpkin. Harry looked at his friend, Ron’s ginger hair was in perfect harmony with the rest of his costume, so much that the stem of the pumpkin looked like it was coming right out of his head.

“So much orange. You’re hurting my eyes.”

“Actually I liked it. He is making me hungry.” Harry turned to the source of the voice. Luna was standing beside her boyfriend but she wasn’t wearing a costume. She had a hat just like her lion hat she wore at school but instead of a lion this one was shaped like a mosquito.

“What’s with the mosquito?” he asked, motioning to her head.

“It’s a nargle.” said Luna shaking her head. Her radish earrings were swinging from her ears as usual. Harry raised his eyebrows, he knew better than to argue with her.

“Cool.” he said, turning back to his drink. He was not in the mood to chat.

“And what is your costume?” Ron asked, apparently _he_ was in a mood to chat. Before Harry could answer Luna spoke.

“Can’t you see Ronald? He is wearing his school uniform. And he is perfectly in character too, all depressed and moody, just like the school days. Oh look, Hermione is wearing her uniform too, over there.” Both of them turned to look at the direction Luna was pointing. Hermione was chatting with Ginny but her eyes were on Harry. She was looking like she was trying to solve a difficult problem. When their eyes met, she smiled slightly and Harry returned her smile with a small smile of his own. “Oh! And she is in character, too. Looking all concerned over Harry.” Luna sighed and began walking. “Let’s go Ronald. I’m hungry. I hope they have pudding.”

“Now that you said, I’m pretty hungry, too. See you later, mate.”

“Bye, Harry.” Harry gave a single nod with his head. He just wanted to go home but they had come just thirty minutes ago and Ginny would be really upset if they left now.

“Come with me.” This was the third time in ten minutes that he was approached without him noticing. But this time he didn’t need to look, he already knew who was talking.

“We just came, Hermione.” Hermione took his glass and put it on a table near her.

“No, we’re not going home. I know just what you need. Come.” Harry turned his head and looked in her eyes.

“Hermione, I’m really not in the mood-” Hermione took his hand.

“Harry, I said come with me.” The determination in her eyes was enough to shut him up. Hermione pulled him outside and apparated them.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw a graveyard.

“Hermione?” Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

“I know why you’re sad, Harry. I know today’s importance and I also know why you didn’t want to mention it to anyone.”

“’Mione…” Hermione pulled him into a hug.

“They are your friends, Harry, they would understand. You don’t have to keep your feelings to yourself.”

“I… I just didn’t want to depress anyone.” Hermione nodded her head as if she knew this, too, which she probably did.

“Come. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Harry smiled, trying to keep his tears from falling. When they came in front of the gravestones, Harry looked at the empty grass and felt a wave of sadness. Just as he wished they had brought some flowers, Hermione took out her wand and conjured a wreath of roses. Harry smiled at Hermione’s quick thinking and sat down on the ground. Hermione followed suit and sat beside him. He took her hand again and kissed her palm.

“Mum, Dad, let me introduce you Hermione.” Hermione smiled.

“We met before, Harry.” Harry looked confused for a second then it dawned on him.

“Oh, right. We came before. But that doesn’t count, we were at war and it wasn’t a proper visit.” Hermione shook her head.

“No, I don’t mean that time. I… I came after the war. I know I should have told you but… I just wanted to be alone.” Harry looked even more confused now. Hermione had come to his parents’ grave and she came without him.

“But why?” he asked, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice.

“I wanted to tell them that you did it… that we have won… that it was all over… and I wanted to…”

“And you wanted to what, Hermione?” Hermione took a deep breath and held his gaze.

“I wanted to promise them that you will be happy for the rest of your life, that I would do anything in my power to ensure that.” Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her but Hermione put a finger to his lips. “Not here, Harry.” she said motioning the gravestones with her head. Harry sighed and nodded his head.

“Okay, okay.” Harry turned back to the graves and took a deep breath. But he couldn’t start a sentence. It was like all words had left him.

“I can start if you want.” Harry turned to her and nodded his head gratefully. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke in a low voice.

“Well… Mr and Mrs Potter, I just wanted to thank you for bringing Harry to this world and protecting him. I may not be a mother but if what I feel for him is even a little bit close to what you felt for him then I can understand how you gave your life to save him without a second thought. I know I would do the same thing and I hope I can feel the same love for my own child. I know Harry is afraid that he won’t be able to show his kids that he cares for them…” Harry’s eyes snapped to Hermione at this point. _‘How could she know?’_ “But I’m sure one day, he will be an excellent father. I saw how he took care of his godson, Teddy, and I can’t wait to see him look at his- our children that way.”

Harry felt his eyes tear up upon her words. He knew that he and Hermione were in a serious relationship and that they were going to be a family one day but this was the first time she had voiced these thoughts. And he knew that she wasn’t telling these things to his parents, she was really talking to him, trying to make him feel better about himself. Harry tightened his grip on her hand, thanking her without speaking because he knew that if he talked his voice would crack. Hermione kissed his cheek.

“I’ll wander around. Call me when you are ready to leave.” She got up and left him alone with his parents. Harry wiped his eyes and smiled at the gravestones.

“So… Mum… Dad… This woman is Hermione, my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life… And she understands me… She understands everything…”


	3. 3. She is always there for me and stands up for me when I need her support

“Hey ‘Mione, look what I found.” Harry put the box he had just found on the coffee table and opened it.

“What is it?” Hermione asked. She was reading a book at her favourite armchair but upon seeing the box, she closed her book and put it aside, giving her full attention to her boyfriend.

“I don’t really know. Colin gave it to me, so I guess it’s full of photos.” Harry looked inside the box and took out a handful of photos. “Yep, lots of photos.”

“Oh, I hope there are good ones. We can put some of them around.” Hermione said, she got up and sat next to Harry.

“I’m sure there are, Colin’s a good photographer, he is doing a great job at the Daily Prophet.” Harry handed some of the photos to Hermione and took another handful from the box.

“I guess he discovered he couldn’t use muggle cameras inside Hogwarts in his second year. There’re no photos from our second year.” said Hermione, looking through the photos. Harry nodded.

“And he was petrified for the most of that year, too. It was horrible. I still have nightmares of you lying like a stone, you know?” Hermione smiled sadly and kissed his cheek.

“Oh, Harry. I know… I know but it’s all in the past. Now, we are better than ever.” Hermione held up a photograph. “Look, I like this one.” Harry looked at the photo, it was from their fourth year, they were sitting beside the lake and talking. Even though it was a wizarding photo, there weren’t much movement. They were just looking at each other and then looking at the scenery before them.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful, we can put it above the fireplace.”

“Hey, there are more photos like these.” Hermione put the photos on the coffee table. One of them were probably taken a few minutes before the first photo. They were walking beside the lake and talking. And the other two photos were taken on the Quidditch pitch. In one of them Harry was flying and Hermione was reading a heavy looking book and probably watching Harry from the corner of her eye. In the second one, they were sitting next to each other on the ground of the pitch, they were leaning on the stands and again, they were talking. “It looks like we had lots to talk about.”

“I remember these.” said Harry, never taking his eyes from the photos. “These are the last days before the Triwizard Tournament. We were talking about the first task.”

“Oh, yeah. We were practising nonstop. It was really stressful.” Harry took one of the photos and looked at their faces closely. Even from a distance, the stress and anticipation could be seen from their faces.

“I couldn’t do that if it wasn’t for you.” Hermione opened her mouth to cut him off.

“Harr-”

“No, Hermione. I mean it. You were there for me whenever I needed. These photos, look, there is no Ron, no Ginny, everyone else was thinking that I had put my name in the goblet but you didn’t even ask. You really trusted me and you weren’t afraid of telling people you were on my side. You stood up for me and never left my side.” Hermione smiled.

“Of course, I never left your side, Harry and I never will. We are friends and friends do those things for each other. You stood up for me, too, remember.” Harry made a little laughing noise.

“But I can’t see Ron in these photos. Don’t get me wrong. I love Ron and he is my best mate and so on, but he wasn’t always there. But you, on the other hand, you were always by my side, supporting me, protecting me. I knew that you would be there, even when nobody else was. In fourth year, in fifth year and most importantly in the tent. I would go mad by myself if you weren’t there beside me. So… Thank you.” Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

“Well, you’re welcome.” Harry put the photo on the coffee table and started going through the box again.

“So, should I call you my witch in shining cloak?” Harry looked at Hermione to see her reaction to his awful joke. “You know, like knight in shining armour?” Hermione grimaced.

“I got it on the first one Harry, and please don’t.” Harry laughed.

“What about my guardian witch?” he tried again. Hermione couldn’t help her laugh.

“What about no?” she said still laughing. Harry closed the box and pulled his girlfriend to him, making her lean on his shoulder and whispered in her ear,

“Maybe I should just call you my Hermione…” Hermione smiled and settled into him, closing her eyes.

“Mmm, actually that sounds really nice, my Harry.”


	4. 4. She is the only one who stands up to me

“Where is Harry?” Hermione asked, appearing in the living room of the house she shared with Harry.

“In the bedroom.” said Ron, looking concerned.

“Packing.” added Ginny, grimacing as if waiting for a bomb to explode.

“And you’re just sitting here, letting him go away. Just like that, huh?” Hermione asked, taking a deep breath, trying to cool herself down. “Why didn’t you do anything?”

“Well, we called you, didn’t we?” Ron said, he must have found the curtains very interesting because he wasn’t looking anywhere else. Ginny, elbowing her brother, said,

“You should see him, Hermione. He’s acting like his teenager days. Hot-headed, stubborn, he doesn’t listen to anyone.”

“So, you tried to stop him but he didn’t listen, as usual.”

“Actually, he shouted at us. It was really frightening, to be honest. OW!” Ginny had elbowed him, once again.

“He needs you, Hermione.” Hermione looked at the source of the voice. Luna was sitting cross-legged at the floor, reading her magazine. “We are sure that you’ll bring him to his senses. You always do.” Ron and Ginny nodded at once.

“I hope so, Luna, I really hope so.” Hermione sighed and went down the corridor to their bedroom. She knocked on the door and got inside without waiting for an answer.

“I said leave me alone.” said Harry without looking at the door.

“I didn’t hear anything like that, besides I wouldn’t listen anyways.” Harry looked up, and upon seeing Hermione, straightened,

“Oh, I didn’t know you were home.” Hermione sat at the end of their bed.

“And I didn’t know that you could take a decision as big as this without talking with me.” She looked inside the rucksack, taking out a t-shirt. “Going somewhere?” Harry sighed, dropping the shirt he was holding.

“Hermione, I have to go. There are death eater sightings at Scotland. I have to be there.” Hermione stood up, looking fiercely in his emerald green eyes.

“No, you don’t have to. You’re not an auror, and as far as I know, it’s an auror’s job to catch criminals.” Harry averted his eyes,

“’Mione, you don’t understand. I-”

“No, Harry, YOU don’t understand. We made an agreement after Hogwarts. We said we were done with this… with this shit… You, Ron and I… I won’t let you get back in danger.”

“I know but I have to. It’s my war, my job-” Hermione shook her head.

“Again, no. It WAS Wizarding World’s war and we have completed our part in it, we did great things Harry, but it’s over now. We gave our childhood, I won’t let you give our future, too.” Harry closed his eyes.

“Hermione, I can’t let them fight alone.”

“Then, I’ll go with you.” Harry opened his eyes at once.

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will. I did that mistake once, I let you go alone once and they brought back your… your cor- your body. Do you know how I felt, waiting for you to come back, not knowing if you’re alive, and suddenly being told that you’re dead? I won’t live through that again. If you go, I go, that’s it.” Hermione blinked back her tears, trying to hold his gaze.

“But the aurors…”

“They chose that life, they wanted to catch criminals. We had the choice and we decided against it. We said we wanted a safe life away from death eaters or what remains of them.” Hermione sighed and took his hands, pulling him down with her to sit down. “Harry, the war is over, they are just some fugitives, let the aurors do their job. Heaven forbid, if the war starts again, we will take our place at the front. But not now, not like this.” Harry looked deep inside her eyes. Hermione, while holding his gaze, prepared herself for another ‘but’, but it never came. What came instead was a kiss that took her breath away, making her forget everything.

“Why are you always right? And why can’t I ever say no to you?” Hermione smiled softly, taking his cheeks in her hands, she leaned her forehead on his.

“Because I’m Hermione Granger, and because you love me.”

“You’re right again.” Harry grinned lopsidedly, trying to push her back onto their bed. Hermione laughed and resisted him, shaking her head.

“Not now, love, we have guests.” She pushed him from his chest, looking pointedly at him. “I heard you were a little rough on our friends. The last time I saw Ron this pale, he was going to propose to Luna.” He tousled his already messy hair.

“I might have raised my voice a little.” He held up his thumb and index finger with a little gap between them. Hermione laughed.

“Yeah, I’m sure it was just like that.” Harry grinned, pushing her down slyly. Hermione surrendered, letting him lay her down. He began kissing her neck.

“Mmm, I missed you.” Hermione tilted her head, closing the way to her neck.

“Love, I missed you, too, but first you should send your friends to their homes.” Harry sighed deeply. “Without shouting, Harry. Understood?” He nodded, looking displeased.

“Okay, but don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” Hermione laughed.

“Where can I go, Harry?”

“Just to be sure. And, Hermione…” Harry trailed off, looking deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

“Yes, Harry?”

“I love you.” He kissed her once more and went out of their bedroom, leaving a dazed Hermione behind.


	5. 5. She is really very clever (clever is the new sexy, you know)

“Ugh! I swear my brain has stopped working like an hour ago. Maybe we should take a break.” Harry said leaning his head against the wall behind him. He, Ron and Oliver Wood were sitting in his study room for nearly two hours, trying to come up with some new strategies for their upcoming game against Ballycastle Bats. Wood was even more of a workaholic as the coach of the Puddlemere United than he was just a player and he was stressing Harry out.

“Yeah, couldn’t agree more.” said Ron, his head resting on the table which was covered with parchment pieces. Ron had nothing to do with the team but Harry had asked him to help them out and it really wasn’t an easy task to convince Wood, he was a little paranoid about “discussing the team’s secrets in front of strangers”.

“But we didn’t come up with anything remarkable yet.” Wood said, he was looking at a draft of a Quidditch pitch drawn from above, as if he looked long enough, the parchment would reveal the secrets to win the game.

“We can continue lat-” Harry’s sentence fade down with a knocking on the door. A second later Hermione’s head poked in.

“Sorry to interrupt but it’s been two hours, don’t you think about taking a break?” Harry looked at his girlfriend’s face with gratitude, she was his hero.

“Yeah, we were just taking a break.” He said but just as he was standing up, Wood put a hand on his shoulder.

“We can’t go out of this room without an actual strategy. We can’t just count on your talent, Harry. We have to come up with a plan for our chasers.” Harry sighed and nodded his head.

“Maybe I can help.” They looked towards the source of the voice. Hermione was no longer standing at the door, she was now standing near the table and she was looking over their notes.

“And what do you know about Quidditch that we don’t already know?” Wood asked. Harry winced at question, _never ever question Hermione’s knowledge on something_ , even if the topic is Quidditch. Hermione shot a look at Oliver Wood as if calculating him, then she gave him a sweet smile which Harry knew meant anything but sweet. This was Hermione’s I-will-show-you-what-I-know smile, it always ended with leaving a shocked but enlightened interrogator behind.

“I may not know a lot about Quidditch but I know chess.” She said. Ron snorted.

“It’s nothing like chess, Hermione, believe me. In chess, every piece has its own move and you know which one can go where. It isn’t like that in Quidditch.” Hermione smirked and Harry readied himself for a show he knew was coming. He could understand Wood, he didn’t know Hermione that well but Ron should knew better than to push Hermione’s buttons.

“Exactly, in chess every piece has its own move and in Quidditch every player has a capacity, you just need to know them and surpass them.” Hermione looked at the notes again and found a blank piece of parchment among them. “Okay, let’s start with their brooms.” Harry could see Hermione was getting in the mood for some serious brainstorming and this Hermione always managed to turn Harry on. Clever Hermione was sexy.

“They have the new Dragonbreaths.” said Wood, he still looked a little sceptic. “They’re not better than our Thunderstorms.”

“Tell me their velocities.” Hermione said, she was dipping the quill in the ink. Harry was watching her fingers gripping the eagle feather, they were already smeared with ink.

“Dragonbreath can go 150 miles per hour while Thunderstorm can go 155 miles per hour.” answered Wood without a need to look at his notes, they had discussed all of this a hundred times before but Harry was really curious about Hermione’s point of view.

“Okay, but we don’t care about miles and hours, we need feet and seconds. So…” Hermione wrote some numbers on the parchment and tapped it with her wand. New numbers appeared instantly. “So it makes approximately 220 feet per second to 227 feet per second. Unfortunately not a long distance.” When Hermione looked up all three men were looking at her in astonishment. “What? It’s called simple mathematics, maybe you should look it up some time. Working with miles on a 500 feet pitch, I mean really?” Harry hid his smile behind his hand, he was sure Wood was swearing at himself for not thinking it sooner.

“Yeah but having a 7 feet of advantage per second won’t be of any help, we need more time and space to use this advantage.” Wood reached for the draft of the pitch and drew straight lines from one side to another. “Before we can put some distance, another player will cut our way. The pitch isn’t big enough to gain speed without getting blocked.” Hermione knit her brows, Harry knew this was a sign of her thinking. A few seconds later she smiled and pulled another blank parchment from the stack. Harry was watching her every move like he was in a trance.

“Why are we thinking of the pitch on a flat platform?” She waved her wand over the parchment and another drawing of a Quidditch pitch appeared. This one was drawn from the side. “Quidditch is a multi-directional game. It may be only 500 feet between the hoops but you can go high and low, too, and that lengthens the route to the hoops which is-”

“An advantage for us to gain speed.” Harry spoke for the first time since Hermione came inside the room. His voice was a little raspy. He cleared his throat. “You’re brilliant, ‘Mione. Truly.” Hermione smiled at Harry which really didn’t help his situation. He just wanted to be alone with his girlfriend right now.

“So we have to go up and down to grow the distance between two players. But what if they press from different sides with two players?” asked Wood, studying the new drawing. Hermione looked thoughtful for a second.

“First choice should be passing the ball to the free player. If they press with more than one player that means at least one of our chasers is free. The second choice could be using the beaters, they can fly close to the opposing chasers and block their way.” Wood wrote the things Hermione said, he no longer looked doubtful, instead his face was glowing with excitement. Harry looked at his girlfriend with pride, she was incredible.

“Oh and it says here that their seeker is left handed.” said Hermione looking at the notes they took about Daryl Derrickson, the seeker of Ballycastle Bats. “You have to be careful, Harry. If you came shoulder to shoulder, try to be on his right side and push him out of the way, don’t just go for the snitch. If you push him away when you’re at his right side, he’ll be either forced to use his weaker hand or he will try to reach from outside. And since he is a few inches shorter than you, I guess his arm length must be shorter, too.” Before Harry could say something, Ron spoke up.

“Woah, Hermione, that’s pretty smart.” Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn’t help her smile.

“Thanks, Ron. Oh, before I forget, I realised that the keeper- Ollie right?” Upon Harry’s affirmation she continued. “He is weak on his left side. He can reach out better on his right side so he should stay closer to the left hoop. Don’t make him fly in the middle.” At this point Wood was looking like he could worship Hermione as his new Goddess. Harry cleared his throat with a frown and pulled Hermione on his lap with a protective arm around her waist.

“I think that’s enough strategy for us, Oliver, huh? Maybe you should go and prepare a training programme according to these notes?” Wood nodded his head, he looked like Harry’s words had made him come back to his senses. He got up quickly and gathered his notes while mumbling,

“You’re right, I have lots of work to do. Have to go and prepare a new programme. Thank you, Hermione, Ron. See you at training, Harry. Bye!” And he was gone in a heartbeat. Ron got up from his seat, too, stretching his muscles.

“I’m going, too.” He said, rubbing his belly. “I’m pretty hungry.” After he apparated and they were finally alone in the room, Harry pulled Hermione closer and started kissing her neck.

“Hmmm, Hermione. I didn’t know you were such a Quidditch enthusiast.” Hermione turned sideways on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“We can’t really say I’m a Quidditch enthusiast, I’m more interested in the players actually.” Harry lifted his head instantly.

“Players, you say, as in more than one player.” Hermione laughed and quickly kissed her boyfriend’s jawline which was a little rough with stubble.

“I’m just joking, love. We both know that I’m more of a Harry Potter enthusiast. It rubbed off on me, I guess. I mean I watched every single game you played since we were eleven. And I read about it, too.” Harry arched his eyebrows.

“You read about Quidditch?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Of course I read about Quidditch, Harry. You know me… It’s always books…”

“And cleverness…” Hermione smiled fondly at his words, he remembered. “I know you… and I love you for that… And I love that brain of yours, too.” He said as an afterthought, kissing her temple fondly. Hermione laughed.

“Well, I guess my brain loves you, too because you’re the only thing she keeps thinking about constantly.” Harry smirked while getting back to his mission on her neck.

“Mmm, that’s good to know.”


	6. 6. She is really very beautiful (not that it matters but HELL SHE IS)

“HERMIONE? ARE YOU COMING?” Harry called out towards the bathroom. Hermione was in there for nearly one hour and they were going to meet with Ron in fifteen minutes.

“I’M COMING! JUST NEED A FEW MINUTES MORE!” Harry sighed upon his girlfriend’s answer and looked around the unfamiliar hotel room to occupy himself with something. Finally, he decided to retie his shoes, he went to the neatly made bed and sat down carefully in order to not wrinkle his suit. He was really proud of his attire, he was wearing a black suit with burgundy stitches that match with his skinny tie and a black waistcoat over a white shirt. As he bend down to tie his shoe, he heard the bathroom door open.

“I’m sorry, love. I was waterproofing my make-up. You know it’s very likely that I’ll cry today.” Harry smiled at his girlfriend’s words. He raised his head to answer her but his words died down in his throat upon seeing her.

Hermione was always beautiful, he never doubted that but now, she’d left him speechless. Her dress was burgundy, matching his tie in a perfect harmony, the bodice of the dress fit her waist, complimenting her figure and it flared out from her waist till it ended just above her knees, under the dress she was wearing black high heels. Harry’s eyes travelled back up till Hermione’s face. Her chocolate brown eyes looked shadowy, giving her a mysterious look and her beautiful lips were a shade of red that matched perfectly with her dress.

“Harry? Are you listening to me?” Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was simply left breathless.

“God, Hermione! How can you manage to be even more beautiful every time I look at you?” Hermione was taken aback by his sudden compliment. She smiled at her boyfriend who was sitting at the edge of their bed and reached at his neck to straighten his tie.

“Thank you, love. You don’t look half bad yourself, I must say.” Harry grinned up at her, she was now standing right in front of him. He took her hand from his collar and wrapped them around his neck, making Hermione get even closer to him.

“I think we have ten long minutes, why not put it to good use?” he said while pulling Hermione from her waist to sit at his lap.

“Harry, we have to get going. We can’t be late to Ron and Luna’s wedding.” Hermione said, she was trying to resist him but it was taking all her willpower to do so. Harry flashed her his lopsided grin before lowering his lips to her neck, kissing right under her ear where her jaw met her neck.

“Do we really have to go?” Harry asked in a saucy voice. Hermione rolled her eyes, partly due to his question and partly due to the feelings he caused inside her stomach.

“Well… Besides the fact that they are our best friends, you are the best man and I am the maid of honour. So yes, we have to go- Oh God!” Harry had chosen right that moment to lightly bite her neck. “On the second thought, never mind. Maybe they won’t notice our absence.” Hermione said before kissing her boyfriend passionately. Harry’s laugh was muffled by their locked lips as he fell backwards on the bed, taking Hermione with him. All thoughts of not wrinkling his suit had slipped away. As Harry’s hands were riding up on her body to tangle in her curls, Hermione’s hands were in his already messy hair, messing it up even more.

“HARRY! HERMIONE! ARE YOU IN THERE?” They sprang apart by Ron’s voice coming right out of their room. Hermione quickly got off the bed, and looked in the mirror to make sure she was still presentable.

“YEAH, RON! WE ARE COMING IN A MINUTE!” Harry called out, he was still lying on the bed, breathing heavily. Hermione, convinced that she wasn’t looking like she was just kissed like there was no tomorrow, turned to Harry and extended her hand. Harry took her hands and got off the bed. He was a complete mess, his hair was sticking out in every direction, there were lipstick stains on his lips and his suit was all wrinkled like he had slept in them. Harry sighed at his reflection in the mirror and when he saw Hermione by his side stifling her laugh, he pointed a finger at her reflection and said in an accusing voice,

“Don’t you laugh, this is all your fault!” Hermione came closer to him and hugged him from behind, looking at his face in the mirror.

“And what exactly did I do? You started it all!” Harry turned in her embrace and looked down at her face now resting on his chest.

“Well, you shouldn’t have been this beautiful.” Hermione just laughed at his words and gently kissed his lips before wiping away all traces of their escapade with her magic.


	7. 7. Her laugh

“Hermione?” Harry said softly, looking at his left where his girlfriend was lying down on her back. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, her long lashes falling on her cheekbones, she had her right hand resting on her pillow above her head, making Harry want to trace his fingers on her arm.

“Hmm?” Hermione hummed without opening her eyes. Harry put his left hand under his head and looked at Hermione’s face above his arm.

“Why are ghosts bad at lying?” Hermione cracked one eye open and looked up at her boyfriend suspiciously.

“Why?”

“Because you can see right through them.” Harry looked at her face, hoping to hear her beautiful laugh but all he got was a groan.

“Nooo, why did you do that?” Hermione said, grimacing. Harry sighed, looking apologetic as he said,

“Sorry, I thought it would make you laugh.” Hermione turned to her right, now lying half on top of Harry, she tangled her left leg with his and put her chin on his chest looking up at him under her lashes.

“You can’t make me laugh with these kind of jokes, love.” she said, laughing softly at his disappointed face, unintentionally giving him a teaser of what he craved. Harry put his right hand on her waist, making sure that she could go nowhere.

“Oh, really? Can I make you laugh like this, then?” he asked, starting tickling her from her sides. Hermione shrieked with laughter when his fingers started going up and down on her sides. She squirmed, trying to protect her ticklish places and pleading with him to stop. Harry, unable to tickle her sides anymore, slid his hands down her legs to behind her knees, knowing that this is where he will get most laughs from.

“HARRY! Harry please stop, I can’t… I can’t take it anymore!” She was gasping for breath between her laughs. Harry stopped and looked down right in her chocolate brown eyes. During his attack, he had managed to get Hermione under him, trapping her between his arms resting on both sides of her head. Hermione returned his stare, the air around them suddenly grew heavy with desire. Without breaking eye contact, Harry leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. Hermione’s moan got muffled behind their kiss, she brought her hands up and tangled them in his messy hair, her nails scratching his scalp. Harry moaned and broke their kiss, moving his lips from her cheek to her jawline, trailing kisses till he reached her neck. While he was gently nibbling her neck, he brought his hands down, one hand going to her waist, the other going southern, caressing her leg as it goes. When his hand reached its destination, he stopped his kisses and looked directly in her eyes… before he began tickling her again. Hermione burst out laughing again, and from what Harry could understood between her breathless laughs, she was making threats about hexing him.

“GOD! I LOVE THIS SOUND!” Harry said, laughing along with her before burying his face in her neck again. This only made Hermione laugh harder.


	8. 8. The way she wrinkles her nose while there is something going on that she doesn’t like

Harry fidgeted in his place, his legs had started to go numb from sitting on the floor for so long. He leaned his elbow on the couch next to him and rest his head on his hand. His eyes started wandering to take his mind of the pain and got caught on Hermione. She was sitting on his right, on the couch and she was reading a novel. Her thumb and index finger were rubbing the next page between them, ready to turn it and start a new page. His eyes went higher and when they came to her face, Harry found himself looking into two beautiful brown eyes. She must have sensed his eyes on her for she was studying him study her with a small smile on her lips. She winked at him and went back to her book.

“Hey, mate! It’s your turn!” Harry got startled by Ron’s voice across from him. They were playing Muggle chess for nearly an hour and Harry was losing terribly. And from the smile on Ron’s face, he had once again made a move to finish the game. Harry looked at the chess board to see Ron’s move but couldn’t make out which piece he had moved.

“What was your move?” he asked studying the board once again. Ron shook his head negatively with a smirk.

“You should have concentrated on the game instead of staring at Hermione.” Hearing her name made Hermione look up from her book.

“Did you say something?”  

“Nothing.” Ron smirked again but this time it was due to his excitement about finishing the game. Harry desperately looked at the board but couldn’t figure out Ron’s last move. After a few seconds, he gave up and made a move to touch his Bishop. It was in that split second that he saw it. Hermione, recently got distracted by Ron, had stopped reading her book and was watching the game and she had wrinkled her nose, unintentionally giving Harry a clue about what his next move shouldn’t be. It was so slight but it was enough to make Harry retract his hand and move it towards his Knight. From the corner of his eye, he saw another nose wrinkle. This time he moved his hand towards his Queen and suddenly he saw the danger. Ron was slyly threatening his Queen with his Bishop. Harry grinned and moved his Queen out of the way, thanking Hermione deep inside. Ron’s face fell when he saw Harry’s move, his eyes narrowed as he looked first at Harry then at Hermione then at Harry again. Then he moved his Rook two squares. Harry, without a second of thinking, moved his hand above the pieces, all the while studying Hermione from the corner of his eye. After a few seconds he found a piece which Hermione involuntarily approved and made his move. Ron’s eyes got narrower, now they were like two slits on his face. He looked at Harry’s face suspiciously then looked up at Hermione who had returned to reading her book.

“Hermione? Could you please move to the other end of the couch? Somewhere Harry can’t see you.” Hermione raised her head, her eyes questioning his motives behind his request but upon seeing Harry’s guilty face, she slid over to the end of the couch, now sitting behind Harry.

“Thanks.” Ron said, moving his Queen. His smirk had returned. Harry pouted and made a move, he was not interested in the game anymore. It was obvious that he’d lose in a few minutes.

“There was no need to do that, you were going to win sooner or later.” he whined. Ron rolled his eyes.

“And there was no need to use Legilimency to cheat, you know that I like to win sooner.” Ron said with a grin, he deftly moved his Rook  a few squares. “Check-mate.” Harry huffed and leaned his back on the couch, resting his head on Hermione’s knees behind him.

“For your information, I wasn’t using Legilimency.” Harry said, closing his eyes at the feel of Hermione’s fingers going through her hair. _‘I don’t need Legilimency to understand what she’s thinking.’_


	9. 9. The way I can see her soul through her eyes

Harry woke up with a feeling of being watched. Feeling disoriented, he blinked a few times. He was lying on the magically enlarged couch sideways and the light coming from the television was hitting his face directly, forcing him to squint his eyes as it was the sole source of illumination in the room.

"You fell asleep halfway through the movie." Harry lowered his eyes till they rested on Hermione lying beside him. She was, like him, lying on her side but instead of facing the television, she was facing him. She had her right arm under her head, supporting her as she was studying him carefully.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked, copying Hermione's position and putting his left arm under his head.

"I didn't have the heart and I like watching you sleep." Harry grinned. He could hardly see her face as she had her back to the television.

"Creep." But he didn't need to see her to know that he had made her smile.

"Shut up." She lightly shoved him on his chest, making him lose his balance and fall backwards.

"Should I go back to sleep so you can continue watching me?" Hermione, taking advantage of his new position, rolled over. Lying half on top him, she put her chin on his chest. Looking up at him, she said,

"No need, I like watching you when you're awake, too." Television's light was illuminating one side of her face, giving her eyes a mischievous glimmer. She brought her left hand up to his face, caressing his cheekbone. "I'm glad that you got your eyesight healed. I mean, you looked really cute with your glasses but they were getting in the way. I can see your eyes better now." Her caress got higher to his temple, her fingers slightly brushing his hair there. "Your eyes are fascinating, did anyone ever tell you that?" Harry smiled at her words, he loved it when she got all affectionate on him.

"No, not really. They usually tell me that I took my mother's eyes. So all compliments go to her, I guess." Hermione shook her head slightly.

"No no. I mean _your_ eyes… They are fascinating because they belong to you." Harry didn't need to ask her what she meant because he knew.

"You haven't looked at your eyes properly then. They are the most fascinating things I've ever seen." Hermione snorted. There was a glint of disbelief in her eyes.

"They're plain brown, Harry. Hardly interesting, let alone fascinating." Harry shook his head, copying her movement from seconds ago.

"No, they are the most fascinating things because they belong to you." He brought his hand up, caressing her cheek to her jawline. "Besides they are not just brown, they have these golden specks in them and some black spots, I think those are the darkest shade I've ever seen…" His fingers rested on her chin, holding her head in place to keep eye contact with her. "So beautiful… And on top of all when I look into your eyes, I can see your soul behind those colours. I can see your emotions, your feelings, your thoughts… And most importantly, I can see your love for me. I can see _you_ inside your eyes and you are the most fascinating thing I've ever seen." Hermione laughed lightly, clearly pleased at hearing his words.

"Oh, that's a strong claim, Mr Potter, saying that you can see someone's soul through their eyes. So what do my eyes say?" She said in a challenging voice, never breaking eye contact with him. Harry looked deep into her eyes, it was like a staring contest for a few long seconds with neither of them giving up.

"They say they love me." Harry said at last, his voice lower than normal. Even after all these years of being together, first as best friends then as lovers, being this close to Hermione still affected him.

"Tsk, too obvious. Try harder, tell me, what does my soul need right now?" Harry gulped at her husky voice, she was really in a good mood. He once again looked into the eyes he so much loved, there was a glitter in their depth. Her gaze was filled with love but also there was a thirst waiting to be satisfied. Harry's eyes flickered down to her lips for a split second but it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. Her lips curved into a playful smirk. "My eyes are up here, love" Harry brought the hand that was resting on her chin up to her lips, brushing her lower lip slightly. If she wanted to play, they would play.

"Your soul, your mind, your body… All of them need and want one thing." Hermione arched one eyebrow, her impish smile still in place.

"And that is…" she said, her voice leaving a question mark at the end of her words.

"Me." Hermione's eyes opened slightly, if he hadn't been watching closely he would have missed it.

"Oh, that's quite presumptuous of you, don't you think?" Harry smirked upon her words and quickly leaned down to steal a kiss from her smiling lips.

"No, your eyes said that, love, not me." He once again directed his stare to her eyes, her pupils were dilated with desire.

"So, that means I don't have to tell you that I love you anymore, huh? Since my eyes tell you anyways." Harry feigned horror at her words.

"Okay okay, I shut up, please continue telling me how much you love me." Hermione studied his face for a moment then with a quick move, got on top of him, straddling his hips.

"How about I show you?" Harry grinned at his girlfriend, that mischievous glint in her eyes had returned. He took her hands resting on his chest and wrapped them around his neck, making her fall on top him.

"Talking is overrated anyways, I've always been a physical learner." Hermione's laugh got muffled behind his kiss.


	10. 10. The way she knits her brows while thinking

Harry sneaked a glance at Hermione from behind his magazine. She was doing it again, that little frown of concentration.

“Hermione, don’t do that.”

“What?” She didn’t raise her head from the heavy looking book she was taking notes from. They were sitting at their dinner table which at the same time served as Hermione’s working table. Harry was reading ‘Which Broomstick?’ while occasionally stealing looks at Hermione who was sitting next to him, working with utter concentration.

“That. You’re frowning.” Hermione looked up from her notes, her eyebrows still knitted. _‘How could a frown make somebody look so damn cute?’_

“I’m concentrating.” she said simply before going back to her book. A few seconds went by with Hermione writing and reading _‘and frowning’_ incessantly and Harry watching her from behind his magazine. Eventually Harry leaned towards her and smoothed out the frown lines between her eyebrows with his thumb.

“You’ll have wrinkles there if you keep on.” Hermione looked up at his thumb, causing her eyes to go crossed for a second.

“Okay, fine. I’ll try.” Harry let her go with a satisfied smile and went back to his magazine. Only his satisfaction didn’t last long.

“Hermione,” he sighed. “Now you’re biting your lip. You’ll make it bleed.” He leaned over again, this time pulling her lower lip with his thumb, saving it from its prison.

“What? You said ‘Don’t frown.’” Hermione said, once again unconsciously knitting her brows. Harry smiled at her cuteness.

“You’re concentrating in order to not to concentrate, right?” he said trying and failing to hide the amusement in his voice. Hermione blushed a little.

“Hey! It’s harder than you think! It’s not like I do that on purpose. I just happen to frown or bite my lip. I can’t help it!” Harry laughed at her frustration. Even now she had her little frown of concentration on her face.

“Okay, okay. Frown all you want but don’t expect me to love you when you have wrinkles on your forehead.” Hermione’s frown deepened till she saw his playful grin.

“Oh, you little- So you won’t love me with my wrinkles, huh? But I loved you with your big ugly scar on your forehead, is that how you pay me back?” Harry laughed at her comeback, only Hermione would talk about his famous scar like that and he loved her for that.

“Hey! My scar isn’t ugly, in fact it’s sexy and you know it!”

“And my frowns aren’t sexy?” Hermione was trying really hard to contain her laughter.

“No, I wouldn’t call them sexy. Cute? Absolutely. Sexy? Not that much. But that biting your lips thing you do… Now, that, my love, is sexy as hell. And if you don’t want me to kiss you senseless and possibly do more, then you shouldn’t do that.” Hermione smirked and with a mischievous gleam in her eyes closed her book with a silent thud. She leaned over the table towards Harry and without breaking eye contact, she deliberately bit her lower lip.

“But what if that’s exactly what I want?” What happened after that was a complete blur. Harry bolted from his seat the second Hermione finished her sentence and dragged her to their bedroom. The banging of the door muffling Hermione’s laugh of triumph.


	11. 11. Her scent (vanilla with a pinch of peach, and parchment, and mint toothpaste)

“HARRY! Stop smelling my hair, I’m trying to concentrate… Stop smelling my neck, too… My shoulders, too… Yep, there, too…”

“But why?” Harry whined, pulling back from his girlfriend’s back and leaning on his side of the couch, pouting.

“Why?” Hermione repeated, “Maybe because I’m trying to concentrate? Maybe because you’re giving me shivers? Or maybe because it’s not normal?!” Harry ignored her glaring and flashed her one of his lopsided boyish grins,

“Oh, I am giving you shivers, huh? I like that.” Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

“You’re breathing down my neck, of course, you’re giving me shivers. It’s creepy.”

“What is wrong with loving the scent of my girlfriend?” When Hermione didn’t bother to grant his question with an answer, Harry sighed and went back to reading his Quidditch magazine.

“Hey! Where did you go?” Again that lopsided grin, he went beside her in a flash.

“I thought you wanted to concentrate.” Hermione smiled and leaned back on his chest.

“I can do that with you beside me. Just don’t smell me, it’s distracting.”

“Okay, I’ll try.” Hermione went back to her book, all the while twirling a piece of hair at her finger. Harry stretched his arm behind her back and put it around her shoulders, stealthily pulling her closer. He took a piece of her hair in his hand and started playing with it, taking it closer to his nose with every passing second. Hermione, trying to hold back her smile, leaned away from him and pulled her hair up in a bun, fastening it with her wand.

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Harry looked at his prime source of scent all tied up and pouted a little.

“It is just you, love.” Understanding his double entendre, Hermione buried her head in her book to hide her smile. As much as she wanted to pay attention to him, she had to finish her research. It was important for… for something that she couldn’t remember at the moment because her precious boyfriend was kissing -and smelling FOR GOD’S SAKE- her neck, again.

“Harry…”

“Hmm?”

“You’re doing it, again.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Why?”

“Because you smell so good.” Hermione smiled and closed her book. How could she read when she had this incredibly sexy man sitting beside her, burying his nose in her neck, saying all those wonderful things? She had her priorities, too.

“Oh, really. Like what?” She felt him smiling at her neck. He buried his nose in her neck and took a big whiff.

“Right here, it’s vanilla with a pinch of peach and if I go here…” he slid a little up her neck, and breathed in the hollow just below her ear, “I can smell the peach a little stronger…” he kissed her lightly right there and felt Hermione close her eyes, shivering. “My favourite place.” He, then, took her hands and held them up to his lips, kissing her palms, “Here, I can always smell the faint scent of parchment. I love that, too, because that way I can feel you right beside me at work, lost behind all that strategy and planning.” Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend’s beautiful emerald green eyes. She was biting her lower lip.

“Oh, Harry.” Harry smiled and leaned his forehead on hers.

“Then, there is here…” He said, directing his stare at her mouth. “My favourite place.” Hermione smiled.

“But you said-” He suddenly looked up at her eyes, staring deep inside her soul,

“You are my favourite place, Hermione. As a whole. Anyway what was I saying? Huh, then there is your mouth…” Again, gazing down at her mouth, he leaned down and kissed her lips slowly, “Mmm, mint toothpaste.” Hermione laughed softly.

“That’s flavour, not scent.”

“No, that is scent. Flavour is this,” Harry kissed her again, this time more deeply, caressing her tongue with his, muffling her moan with his mouth. “Mmm… Pumpkin pie, my favourite.” Hermione leaned her forehead on his, her eyes glazed over with lust.

“So, I smell like vanilla, peach, parchment and mint toothpaste, you say.” she said without breaking eye contact.

“No, I say, you smell like home.” Hermione didn’t even bother to hold back anymore, she just kissed him, muttering a little “Oh, Harry!” along the way.


	12. 12. Her sense of justice and her determination for standing with what is right

"I am inviting you to step forward, to be seen, to speak up. And to ask yourself: If not me, who? If not now, when? Thank you." Hermione smiled shyly upon all the applause she received. She bowed slightly with her head and got off the stage.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, still clapping.

"So was it good?" she asked, flushed from the excitement of the speech she just gave. Harry looked at her face, her eyes mirroring her anxiousness.

"Was it good? 'Mione, it was amazing. You were amazing." Hermione's smile widened.

"Really? Do you think they will sign up? We still need seventy two people to reach five thousand, then-"

"Then the Ministry has to legalise S.P.E.W. I know Hermione, that's all you've been talking about for the past month." Harry smiled and took her hands in his, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Hermione tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry, love. I know, I've bored you with this topic but it's really important for me."

"It's important for me, too, 'Mione. I'm not bored, far from it. I really enjoy seeing you all worked up for something this significant. You, of all people, know how I feel about house elves. I'm really proud of you." Hermione looked up from her place at his chest.

"Actually, I think you should be proud of yourself. You're the one who believed in me, in S.P.E.W. when I first started this. You helped me and made me keep going when I felt hopeless. Thank you." Harry kissed her forehead.

"You're right. I'm proud of myself, too. After all, I've somehow managed to get you to love me. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you, the most intelligent, the most determined and the fairest person I know. I love you so much." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Harry. I love you, too." She reached up and kissed him passionately. Harry responded with equal passion but after a few seconds he remembered where they were and pulled back.

"I think we should control ourselves, 'Mione. I'm sure there're people who want to talk to you." He said, trying not to smile too much but failing. Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You're right. I should go around and speak with the guests. Maybe I can convince more people. We still need-"

"Seventy two people, yeah. Well, go then. I will be waiting you right here." Harry lowered his head and whispered in her ear huskily. "Can't wait to take you home." Hermione shivered from his breath caressing her neck. She locked her chocolate brown eyes to his emerald ones and said in a low, sexy voice before letting go of his hand,

"Can't wait for you to take me… home." It was that millisecond pause at the end of the sentence that made Harry smile like an idiot all night.


	13. 13. Her fear of heights (I LOVE FLYING WITH HER)

"OH HARRY, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Hermione shouted, or more likely screamed. "I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, HARRY JAMES POTTER, BUT FIRST WE MUST LAND BECAUSE I CAN'T LET GO OF THIS DAMNED THI- WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Harry had chosen that moment to dive suddenly.

"Then we will never land, 'Mione." Harry grinned behind her, pulling the broom high up again. "To be honest, I'm quite content to be up here…" He buried his nose in her neck. "With you… Alone." Hermione clasped the broom tighter.

"HARRY! DON'T GET DISTRACTED. LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Harry laughed as he pulled back from her neck.

"There is no road, Hermione. Maybe you can see it yourself if you open your eyes." Hermione quickly shook her head.

"NO, NO I'M GOOD! WELL, AS GOOD AS I CAN BE AT A HUNDRED FEET IN THE SKY!" Harry laughed harder and squeezed her waist, pulling her closer.

"We are barely at fifty feet." Hermione clasped the broom tighter.

"STILL TOO HIGH!" Harry leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"At least stop shouting, I'm right behind you." He whispered in her ear. Harry sensed her shivering and then relaxing into his chest, leaning back.

"Okay, okay. It's just… I don't really like being up here, you know that." Harry looked at her profile. Savouring the sight of her, knowing she can't see him with her eyes shut tight.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"'Mione?"

"What, Harry?"

"Hermione, you should see this." Hermione shook her head again, this time more slowly.

"Nope, not opening my eyes." Harry smiled. Knowing that she'll do anything he asked, she always did.

"Please."

"I said no, Harry." He put on his best lost puppy dog look.

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

"Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes. You know very well that I can't resist them." Harry smiled again, loving the way she knows him well enough that she doesn't even need to see him. He leaned in again, kissing her cheek.

"You know that I won't let you fall, right? I thought you trusted me." Hermione's eyes opened abruptly, quickly focusing on his emerald green ones.

"Harry James Potter, you do know that I trust you with my body, heart, and soul. How can you say something-" Hermione stopped suddenly, seeing their surroundings for the first time. They were up above the lake at the grounds of their home. Hermione slowly looked around. She had seen this view countless times from the windows of their home but never like this. The sun was setting and the sky was a shade of orange that made it look like it was burning.

"It's beautiful." She gasped, never taking her eyes away from the sights. Harry was watching her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"Please tell me you weren't looking at me when you said that. You can't be that cliché."

"Nope, of course I wasn't looking at you. It was totally about the scenery, completely." Hermione turned to look at him. When their eyes met, they burst out laughing.

"Thought so." Harry hugged her closer to him and Hermione leaned back into his chest again. They were silent apart from some laughter escaping their mouths. After several minutes passed like this, Harry buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent that he liked so much.

"I love you." Hermione smiled, leaning back closer and turning to look at his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I love you, too. Now land this damned thing so I can show you how much-AAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry didn't know that his broom could go that fast.


	14. 14. Her sense of humour

Harry slowly closed the door of the house, he was finally back from Quidditch practice. He had gone out at 6 in the morning and Wood was torturing him for about 12 hours. He was exhausted, he was dying of hunger and most importantly he had missed Hermione. Just as he was calling out to say he was home, he saw her head poking from the back of the couch. She was taking a nap. He moved silently so she couldn't hear him and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Mmm… Not now Viktor, Harry will come any minute now." she whispered without opening her eyes. Her voice was hoarse with sleep and there was a slight smile on her face. Harry smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Fuck Harry." he whispered with his best Viktor Krum impression. Hermione opened her eyes, tilting her head back, she stared deep into his green ones. Her eyes were gleaming playfully.

"Later." Harry froze for a second before bursting out with laughter, unable to keep in character. He walked around the couch and shoved Hermione's legs down to make room for himself.

"You're in a good mood. I thought you weren't feeling good when I saw you sleeping." he said, laying down on her lap. Hermione's hands immediately went to his head, her fingers caressing his hair.

"I'm really tired. It was a hectic day. I had lots of work to do and I had to take Ron to my parent's dentistry. It was really boring, I thought I was going to explode. You know how he is. He wanted to learn every little thing he saw. I think he is slowly turning into Mr. Weasley."

"Why did you take him there?" Harry asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"He had a decayed tooth. He was complaining about it since ages. So I put an end to it." A grin replaced the frown on Harry's face.

"Was he afraid? Did he cry? What did you do to him?"

"Actually he took it really well. Better than you if you must know. Though it could be because he has never seen an actual drill, he thought the machines were pretty fascinating. And why do you think I did something to him?" she could have fooled him with her innocent tone if it wasn't for her eyes. Her eyes could never fool him and they were sparkling with mischief.

"I don't think, I know you did something to him. I know that you wanted to get back at him for losing your precious book and I know that you won't pass on an opportunity like this." he said, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Maybe I did." Hermione saw Harry's grin from the corner of her eye. "Maybe I didn't."

"Hermione!" Harry whined, sulking like a child. She was teasing him. "Come on! Tell m-"

"Hermione?" A voice called from the fireplace, Luna's head was looking at them through the flames.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Hermione, Ron is in the bathroom since he came back and there are funny noises coming out. Should I worry about nargles or does it have something to do with you?"

"He is brushing his teeth, Luna. No need to worry." Hermione said casually, her fingers were still combing through Harry's hair as if nothing was happening.

"But he has been in there for half an hour now." Harry's grin returned upon seeing the telltale tugging of Hermione's lips.

"What did you do to him, 'Mione?" he asked, sitting up so he could corner Hermione between himself and the couch arm. Finally losing her cool demeanour she broke into laughter.

"I told him he needs to brush each tooth individually for one minute. He thinks it's the new 'rule of dentistry'." She said between laughs, making air quotations with her fingers. "And I charmed the new toothbrush my father gave him so when he finishes brushing his teeth, he'll look in the mirror and see all his teeth a different colour." By the time she finished her sentence Harry and Luna were in tears.

"You're saying that he is in there, brushing each of his tooth for a minute for the past half an hour." Luna asked between laughs. Harry wiped his tears of laughter from his eyes,

"You are a cruel woman, Miss Granger. Brilliant but cruel." Hermione smiled at him took his hand that was resting behind her on the couch back.

"Well-" at that moment a scream was heard from the fireplace.

"Oops, I think he finished brushing his teeth. See you later!" Luna said before her face disappeared from the flames. Harry smirked at the fireplace than turned to Hermione. She was playing with his fingers, her smile still in place.

"How long will it last?"

"Till he finds my book." Harry's eyes opened wide. "What? He shouldn't have touched my books! If he wants to prank me by hiding my book and lose it for real then he should be ready for the consequences."

"But how did you get the idea? I mean 'dying his teeth different colours'?" An innocent-looking smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"Well…" she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "He said and I quote 'I just wanted to bring colour to your life, Herms, you know, brighten up your life with a smile.'" Hermione's imitation of Ron was spot-on which made Harry laugh even harder.

"And you made him do exactly what he wanted." he said, he was proud of his girlfriend on a different level now.

"Yep, I let him 'bring colour to my life with a smile'" she was laughing now, too. "I just did it on my terms." Harry's smile dropped off suddenly.

"Wait, should I be worried about brushing my teeth?" Hermione squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Why? Did you do something?" Harry shook his head negatively.

"Nope, don't think so." Hermione smiled. Leaning towards him, she put her arms around his neck.

"I think you know the right way to brighten up my life. Don't worry." she whispered, her forehead was resting on his as she gazed deep into his emerald green eyes. Harry's smile returned, he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Mmm…" Harry smirked and without breaking eye contact, whispered, "Do you want me to bring some colour to your boring day?" Hermione bit her lip before whispering back,

"Well, you know, what they say 'There is always a rainbow after the rain.'"


	15. 15. The way she can't cook but tries anyway

"Hermione, what exactly are you doing?" Harry came into the kitchen, squinting his eyes to see his girlfriend through the fog.

"Umm… Spaghetti?" said Hermione without turning away from the stove. Harry came closer and opened the window above the sink.

"I thought we'd come to an agreement…" He went beside his girlfriend and hugged her from behind, "about you…" he kissed her cheek, "…not cooking…" now he was kissing her neck, "…for obvious reasons." Hermione sighed.

"But…" But Harry didn't let her finish her sentence, pulling her from her waist away from the stove.

"No buts, Hermione. This is important for both of our health. Don't you remember what happened the last time you attempted to cook?" Hermione blushed.

"Okay… Fine… You're right." she sighed, looking down. "Hey! Are you laughing?!" She squinted her eyes at him. Harry shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter but upon taking in her dishevelled look, he burst out. "Oh, you're laughing! Okay… Laugh all you want! I'll laugh too when you come to me for help about… about something." Harry, while trying to sober up, said,

"Okay, okay. I'm not laughi-" he burst out again and this time Hermione joined him too. They were laughing their arses off when suddenly a strange sound came from the stove. Harry hurried over to it and quickly put the pot in the sink, opening the tap to fill it with cold water. "Only you can manage to burn a pot full of water, Hermione. It's a talent, seriously."

"I just wanted to make us dinner." Hermione said in a sheepish voice. Harry turned to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms, holding her by her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"And I thank you for that. Really, I appreciate it. And please believe me when I say it is the thought that counts. But the next time you want to cook us dinner, just tell me and I'll thank you. This way we can skip all this mess." Hermione grinned despite her disappointment.

"Smart arse." Harry grinned back and leaned down for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, he paused and whispered,

"And Hermione?" Hermione, with her eyes closed, made a content sound,

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to wear oven mitts to make spaghetti." He silenced her protests with his lips.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you have a great year filled with laughter, health, success and of course love! -xx


	16. 16. Her love for books (OK sometimes I get jealous but I love her passion)

"Hermione?" said Harry, barely seeing his girlfriend over the pile of books he was carrying.

No answer.

"Hermione?!"

Still no sound.

"HERMIONE?!" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name and turned to Harry, taking her eyes away from the book at her hands.

"Why are you shouting, Harry? I can hear you, you know?" Harry rolled his eyes hidden behind the books Hermione had chosen to buy.

"Don't you think these are enough, 'Mione? We can always come back another time, you don't have to buy the shop all at once." Hermione stopped reading long enough to throw a glare at her boyfriend and continued her search for new "mistresses" as he liked to call her books (although when he told her that, she had laughed and said she couldn't have mistresses because she was a female but he could call them her paramours if he wanted. Hermione and her big words.)

"OK, just give me five more minutes, I'm trying to find my birthday present." Harry knitted his brows in confusion and put down the books, they were in a muggle shop so he couldn't just levitate them like they did when they were in Flourish & Blotts.

"Your birthday present? From who? Hermione, there're months until your birthday." Hermione smiled to herself and pulled out a big book from the shelf in front of her.

"I know but just to be on the safe side." She put the new book on top of the others and smiled once again, to Harry this time. "These are your presents to me for my birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's Day." Harry laughed at his girlfriend.

"So I'm free to choose for our anniversary."

"The books I chose for that is at Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said and Harry's laugh got bigger. "But that doesn't mean you can't get me other things, of course." Hermione grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said, taking the books again. "But can we go now, please? My feet are killing me and my back started to hurt, too." Hermione smiled and took half of the books, uncovering his hidden-behind-the-books face. She leaned over the books they were holding in their arms and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Let's go home, I have lots of things I want to do." Harry's eyes opened wide at her words.

"L-lots of t-things… With me?" Hermione smiled sweetly and began to walk towards the checkout.

"Yeah, you're a part of my plans, too. We can say that." Harry grinned mischievously behind her, walking fast to catch her. Once he got beside her, he whispered in her ear in a deep husky voice,

"And what kind of plans, may I ask?" Hermione gave him a funny look.

"Harry, are you okay? Your voice sounds weird." Harry cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just a litt- HEY! YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!" Harry awakened as Hermione burst out laughing. A moment later, she stopped at the hurt look in his eyes and cleared her throat. Leaning at his ear, this time she whispered at his ear in her sexiest voice,

"Oh, Harry, you've no idea what kind of plans I have about you." She leaned away and began walking towards the checkout again. "But first, we must rearrange my bookcase with my new babies in it, alphabetically of course." She said casually, like she hadn't just left a very frustrated boyfriend looking behind her, stunned. "Come on, Harry, we have lots to do." He shook his head as if to clear his head, hurrying after her.

"I'm coming, love."


	17. 17. Her passion ;)

**A/N: OK, this is important, so please read! This chapter contains explicit sexual content so if you're under 18 or this kind of content makes you uncomfortable, please don't read! I promise you won't miss anything as every chapter is like a one-shot. Thank you!**

* * *

"Oh, Harry! Please don't stop!" Hermione moaned in his ear. She was pulling his head down to her neck, her fingernails scratching his scalp. Taking advantage of his imprisonment, he bit where her neck met her shoulder, making her gasp in his ear. Harry smiled smugly and kissed the spot he just marked, soothing the sweet tingle with his tongue. He could feel her pulse beating wildly under his lips. Hermione moaned again, her hot breath grazing his skin. She let her hands wander, they went down from his head to his shoulders to his back, her hands caressing his skin, her fingertips leaving hot trails behind them. "That's going to leave a mark, isn't it?" she whispered, it was more of a statement than a question. Harry raised his head from its place at her neck and looked deep into her hazy eyes. He didn't need to talk, he just smirked and thrust into her deeply, never breaking eye contact. "Oh God!" Hermione gasped with pleasure, her legs around his waist tightening, preventing him from pulling out.

"'Mione!" Harry groaned, he was buried deep inside her, her hot wetness engulfing him completely. "You'll be the death of me." Hermione's lips tugged upwards. While still holding his gaze, she loosened her legs, deliberately pushing him away. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Her voice was husky with passion, daring him to respond. And he did. His eyes flashing with desire, he bent down and captured her lips, his tongue mimicking the movement of his hips down below.

"I think that's a great way to go." He murmured in between kisses, the vibrations of his voice making Hermione tremble with want. She reached down and put her hands on his ass, pushing him deeper inside her.

"Oh, Harry… Faster! Please!" Harry obliged her request by moving his hips faster. Hermione's breathing getting heavier with every thrust. Harry removed one of his hands from its place beside her head, moving it down her side, caressing her skin as it went. He grabbed her thigh and placed it higher on his waist, making her lock her ankles behind him. Hermione threw her head back with the pleasure this new angle gave her. She was close, he could feel it. In order to give her more pleasure, Harry bent down and captured her nipple with his mouth, sucking gently. "OH, HARRY!" Hermione's walls tightened around him as she reached her climax, her hands pulling his head upwards to once again bury it in her neck. Harry stopped his thrusts, waiting for her to come down from her high, he didn't want it to be over yet. After a few seconds which felt like hours to Harry, Hermione's breathing returned to normal, Harry could feel her smile against his skin. She kissed his shoulder and with one swift move, turned them over. Now Harry was lying on his back with Hermione on top him. He felt himself twitch inside her, he always liked it when Hermione took control. Hermione grinned down at him and started to slowly move up and down, her hands on his chest supporting her. Harry's hands wandered up on her body, starting at her thighs and moving upwards towards her waist to her breasts, gently grabbing them, feeling their weight in his palms. Hermione's eyes got closed, she looked like she was savouring the moment. Harry, mesmerised with the view, couldn't help himself and sat up to kiss her slightly parted lips, pulling her on his lap. They both moaned at the contact of their lips, Hermione opened her eyes and looked deep into Harry's emerald green ones, her forehead resting against his. Harry started to thrust upwards into her, meeting her every move. Hermione, unable to resist anymore, buried her face in his neck, quivering around him. Harry hugged her and turned them over once again. He put his hands on both sides of her head to support himself. While she was still trembling, he continued moving in and out of her, their moans and groans mixing with their heavy breathings. After a few more thrusts, he buried himself deep into her, reaching his climax with a breathy "Hermione" falling from his lips. Unable to support himself any longer, his arms gave out and he fell on top of Hermione who welcomed his warm weight, wrapping herself around him. A few minutes passed by with none of them speaking. They were basking in the moment, the feeling of satiation that came after their love making. Finally Harry gathered his strength and rolled over, taking Hermione with him so she was lying half on top him. Hermione sighed with content and nestled her head on his shoulder, her right hand drawing shapes on his sweaty chest, their legs intertwined. Harry took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you so much." he whispered to her upturned face, placing her hand back on his chest, right above his heart. Hermione smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss his lips.

"I know." Harry, waiting to hear back the words he just said, blinked down at her, surprised with her answer. He looked at her grinning face and grinned back.

"You witch!" he exclaimed before his fingers resting at her waist started tickling her. Hermione squealed and burst into laughter, squirming to escape his fingers.

"Okay, o-okay! I'm sorry!" she cried out between laughs, "I-I love you, so so much!" Harry stopped his advances and looked down at her eyes glistening with amusement. He had somehow managed to get on top her in their little tickle war. Harry leaned down slowly, deliberately, watching the amusement in her eyes leave its place to desire and anticipation before dropping a lingering kiss on her mouth, leaving Hermione wanting for more.

"I know." he whispered right before he began trailing kisses down her body. Hermione's little gasp was all the answer he needed.


	18. 18. We share the same initials (Well, we will someday)

"Hermione, have you ever realised that we share the same initials?" Hermione's eyes lingered on the book she's levitated to her eye level as if soaking in all the information she could get at the last moment before giving her full attention to her boyfriend who was lying at her lap. Finally, she tore her eyes away and looked down at him.

"No, we don't." She said simply. Harry, expecting a cry of revelation, was confused upon such an answer.

"Yes, we do." He said, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. _'How could she not see it?!'_

"Nope, we don't."

"Yep, we do." Hermione laughed lightly at his stubbornness.

"OK, then. What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." Hermione nodded once.

"And mine?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." Harry smiled as if that proved everything.

"So, your initials are HJP, mine are HJG."

"Yup." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, she said,

"You know that that means they're different, right?"

"Yeah, but it's only one letter which is at the same time your last name, soooo…" Hermione looked at the hopeful expression on her boyfriend's face and fought really hard to keep a straight face.

"Soooo?" Harry looked up at her, trying to gauge if she's teasing him.

"Don't play with me, 'Mione. You know very well what that means." Hermione laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

"Of course, I know what that means but I think you're being a little presumptuous." Harry sat up suddenly.

"Presump-what? I don't know what that means but I hope that doesn't mean you are not going to marry me!" Hermione laughed again and grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I hope that was not a proposal, Harry. That's not the way to ask a woman for her hand in marriage." Harry pouted at her, crossing his arms while lying down in her lap. "And don't look at me like that. It's too adorable, I may, accidentally, say yes." Harry grinned up at her.

"Adorable, huh? I like it. Sooooo… When I ask the question you'll say yes, right?" Hermione grinned back at him, stroking his hair.

"It's a high possibility, yes." Harry poked her side playfully, making his girlfriend shriek. "Of course, I'll say yes, you daft git. Don't you know that I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Harry's eyes softened.

"A guy wants to hear things like these from time to time, ego boosting, you know?" This time Hermione poked his side.

"Oh, I will boost your ego, don't worry." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can't wait..." After getting poked again, he continued, "…to share the same initials with you."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. "It would be a great line to use while proposing, it's too bad you wasted it here. Besides, I still think you're being a little presumptuous."

"That word again…" Harry sighed, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione laughed softly upon seeing his pouty face.

"It means I may use my surname as well as yours. Hermione Jean Granger-Potter. Isn't it nice?" she said as she caressed his slightly stubbled cheek.

"Nice but too long." He said, taking her other hand between his. "And if you use it like that, we can't sign our letters with HJPx2" Hermione burst into laughter.

"Then Hermione Jean Potter, it is. How does that sound" Harry brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"Like music."


	19. 19. Her stubbornness (What? She looks cute when she is frustrated)

"Crookshanks! For the last time, come out, we are getting late!"

"Hermione?" Hermione raised her head upon hearing her name. She was hanging upside down from the foot of their bed. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. He was trying really hard to keep a straight face. Her hair was all messed up and her cheeks were red with all the blood that rushed to her head.

"Crookshanks doesn't want to get in his carrier. He is hiding under the bed and I can't get him out." It was obvious from her tone that she was very frustrated. Harry knew Hermione enough to not to laugh in this situation. He went to the bed and flopped down beside her.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, his eyes scanning their messed up bedroom. Hermione looked around and sighed.

"He went crazy when I said he was going to stay with my mum for a week and started running from me. And he is under the bed for the past half an hour." She straightened her shoulders. "He should know better if he thinks he can deter me. If there is a challenge, I never back down." Hermione said with a determined voice, Harry could see the perseverance in her eyes. Unable to keep himself anymore, he chuckled. Hermione immediately turned her stare towards him. "You're having fun?" she asked, defying him to say yes. Harry took up the challenge and nodded as he leaned towards his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I am." Hermione huffed, pushing him away from his chest. Harry grinned and kissed her again. God, he loved it when she was in a stubborn mood! Harry's grin widened when he saw Hermione smile despite herself.

"Don't be a git and get ready, Harry. We'll leave as soon as I get Crookshanks in his carrier." A hiss came from underneath the bed as soon as she finished her sentence as if saying "You wish." Harry lied down and put his hands under his head, it looked like it was going to take some time.

"I'm ready, love. We can leave _if_ you can catch Crookshanks. You can take your time, we still have some time." Again that famous Hermione Granger death glare. Harry knew he was playing with fire but he loved teasing Hermione when she was in a competitive mood, even if she was competing with her cat. Hermione took a deep breath and lied down beside Harry.

"OK, Crookshanks," she said in a loud and clear voice. "I didn't want to go this far but…" she paused for a few seconds for effect. "If you don't come out right now, I'll ask Ron to feed you…" Another hiss was heard at the mention of Ron's name and Harry couldn't help but grin, Ron and Crookshanks were still cross with each other. "And I'm really not sure that he is responsible enough to look after you, you know? He can just _forget_ about you." Hermione continued in a casual voice as if she wasn't threatening her cat (for Merlin's sake!) with her best friend. "Do you really prefer starving over staying with my parents?" When no movement was heard, Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head negatively. Hermione just looked at him and took his hand between her hands to play with his fingers as she continued offhandedly, "Or worse, maybe he won't forget about you… and come here _every day_ to look after you… Do you really want to see his ugly face every day, Crookshanks?" Crookshanks hissed again but this time it was louder than the previous ones. Hermione smirked at Harry triumphantly. "I'm counting to five. If you don't come out, we're leaving without you." Hermione held up Harry's hand that she had been playing with "One…" and closed his little finger. "Two…" She closed his ring finger, slightly tickling his palm as she was doing so. "Three…" as she closed his middle finger, her own fingers caressed down his wrist, giving him goosebumps. "Four…" Harry looked at Hermione's face as she was closing his index finger. She was enjoying her little demonstration of power, she was showing him what she could do to him with just touching his hand. She was driving him crazy and it was all because he had challenged her earlier about her control over her cat. "Fi-" Right as she was finishing counting, Harry rolled over and kissed her on her lips, shutting her. However, before things could get more interesting, Harry felt something poking his head and when he grudgingly looked up, he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring down at him from their headboard. Hermione moaned in protest as she looked up from beneath Harry to see why he stopped and when she saw Crookshanks, she immediately pushed Harry off of her to get her cat in her arms. But Crookshanks had other ideas. He refused Hermione and slowly, almost lazily, jumped on Harry's lap. He was acting like he had come out of his own will and not under threats. Harry chuckled as he got up to put Crookshanks in the carrier. The half-kneazle was still avoiding looking at Hermione.

"Guess he is as stubborn as his mistress." Harry said as he closed the door of the carrier.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just determined." Hermione frowned. Harry just laughed in response and jumped on the bed beside Hermione to continue where he left of before they got interrupted. "Harry, I'm not stubborn." Harry raised his head and looked in her eyes. "What? Don't look at me like that. I am not stubborn." Harry shook his head while laughing at the irony of the situation.

"I love you," he said as he leaned down to kiss her and just before he touched her lips, he whispered "and your stubbornness." Hermione's response got muffled beneath his kiss but he suspected that it sounded a lot like "I'm not stubborn."


	20. 20. The way she watches me while I'm shaving

Harry looked in the mirror as he was applying shaving foam to his face… And there she was, sitting on the toilet seat, watching him with fascination in her eyes. Harry smiled and winked at his girlfriend before raising the razor to his face.

It was like a ritual for them, he shaved after shower and she watched him shave, not uttering a single word till he is finished. He had no idea why, but she always looked mesmerised by this activity.

Harry brought the razor to the sink. While rinsing it, he motioned with his head for Hermione to come closer. Hermione came beside him and hopped onto the countertop.

"Did you want something, dear?" she asked, looking into his eyes with a small smile. Harry held out the razor with the handle pointing to her.

"I think you've watched me enough times. Now, _I_ want to watch _you_." He said with a smirk, pointing to his foam covered face. Hermione looked at his face then looked at the razor and then looked at his face again.

"But… I can't… What if I cut you?"

"Nah, don't think you will. Come on." Hermione took the razor and raised it gingerly to his face. She started sliding the razor down his cheek while holding his head stable with a hand under his chin.

As she was working, Harry started studying her face. There was utter concentration on her face, she was looking at him as if he was a project she had to get top points from. After all, Hermione never did anything but the best when she took on a job.

Hermione put the razor under the faucet to rinse the blade and Harry took this opportunity to lean in to kiss her neck. She smiled and brought the razor back to his face again, holding his chin to keep him from moving.

"Harry! I can't do this if you keep smiling like that!" Harry took the razor from her and kissed her palm.

"I can't help it, love. I love that look on your face. It's like I'm a book or something." Hermione laughed, lightly slapping his chest.

"To be honest, I'd rather watch you shaving. That look of concentration on your face is really sexy, you know?" Harry raised his eyebrows and started shaving again, trying to keep from grinning. "And of course, the fact that you're only in a towel may have something to do with it." Hermione slid her fingers down his chest slightly.

"'MIONE!" Harry looked at his girlfriend who was smiling innocently. "I could cut myself."

"Whoops, sorry." She said although she looked anything but sorry. She had that so-called-innocent smile on her face again, the one that drove Harry crazy. She jumped down the countertop, "I'll be in the bedroom. Come when you're finished." Hermione winked at her boyfriend. While she was passing him, Harry felt his towel going with her, too.

"HERMIONE!" All Harry heard in response was her beautiful laugh.


	21. 21. Her scar

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking down at the lump of blanket shaped like her boyfriend's head.

"I want to see it." Hermione frowned in confusion.

"It?" But just as she finished her question, she felt Harry's hand lifting her pyjama top. "Harry," she sighed. "It's just a scar. I don't understand why you're so obsessed with it." Harry's head popped up under the blanket.

"It's not just a scar." he said in an offended voice. "It's fascinating." Hermione sighed and pulled her boyfriend up from his head, cradling his face between her hands and giving him a loving kiss.

"Mmm… This is nice but you can't distract me, 'Mione. I want to see it." Harry whispered into her kiss. Pulling away, he slowly opened the blanket as if peeling the package of a precious gift and exposed her bare midriff. Hermione looked at Harry's fascinated eyes going over her scar.

"You know that you got one right on your forehead, right? I've never seen you look at your scar the way you look at this."

"It's not fascinating." Hermione giggled,

"And what is so _fascinating_ about this one, may I ask? It just brings back bad memories." Harry's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"It used to bring back bad memories for me, too." He slowly brought his hand up towards her chest, his fingers, along with his eyes, slightly caressing the pale scar, almost not touching it. Hermione felt goosebumps as a shiver ran down her spine. "Whenever I saw it, I remembered that night at the Department of Mysteries, how I almost lost you. And I wanted to hate it, you know?" His emerald green eyes briefly looked into her chocolate brown ones. "But I couldn't. How can I hate something when it's a part of you?" He slowly leaned down till she could feel his breath between her breasts. "I love every part of you. And this-" he brushed his lips upon the scar slowly almost tantalisingly, "is the reminder of your loyalty and compassion. You almost died that night and all because of me-"

"Harry-" Hermione tried to cut in but he silenced her with a stare. Hermione knew him and she knew that he needed this moment. He'd been bottling up these feelings for so long, he had to pour them out.

"You came with me even though you knew it was a trap. And you took that curse right through your chest because you couldn't attack a baby."

"Actually that was quite stupid of me." Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering the baby-headedDeath Eater.

"Stupid? Maybe. Right? Don't think so. But doing the right thing doesn't always make you a good person. And you chose to be good person over doing the right thing. And I love your heart for that." He finished with dropping a kiss right on her heart.

Hermione looked down at her boyfriend who was practically lying on top her. Trying to hold back her tears, she ruffled his already messy hair and whispered with a smile on her lips,

"OK, I get it. You are attracted to women with scars." Harry chuckled at her attempts at lightening the mood. He pushed himself up on his hands so his eyes were at the same level as hers.

"Yes, especially if said women can make my heart flutter with just looking into my eyes." Harry said while gazing down into her soul. He leaned down to drop kisses on her neck. "Unfortunately, there aren't many women like that." He whispered into her ear, meanwhile his hands were working on taking her pyjama top off. After throwing the top off to the floor, he leaned down again to kiss her lips, his hands in her bushy curls and hers sliding under his t-shirt to scratch his back. He stopped a hairbreadth away from her lips. "Fortunately, I don't need many women. I have the right one just where I need her, in my arms."

Hermione's "Oh, Harry!" got cut off with their kiss as Harry's hand sneaked down to caress her scar.


	22. 22. She steals my clothes (and they always come back smelling of her)

Harry sighed as he closed another drawer. He'd looked everywhere, his drawers, Hermione's drawers, the laundry, under the bed… Nowhere… He couldn't find his favourite sweatshirt anywhere. He grabbed another sweatshirt laying on the armchair and as he was putting it on, he went to the living room in search of Hermione.

And he found her… and his sweatshirt…

There she was, all cuddled and cosy in his favourite sweatshirt, watching television while popping popcorn in her mouth.

"I was looking for that sweat." Harry said, falling beside her on the sofa and taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl nestled on her lap.

Hermione took a second to acknowledge him. She was really into a telenovela that she accidentally got exposed to at her parents' house a few weeks ago. She claimed that she could understand it enough to follow the plot, she even told him what was happening from time to time. She teared her eyes away from the television to look at him, her eyes moved up and down his upper body,

"Wanna change?"

Harry felt something tighten in his gut from the look over she gave him. He took off his top without saying a word. Hermione's eyes slid down again, taking in his toned chest and she slowly removed her/his sweatshirt. Harry gulped at her slow, almost tantalising, moves. As they exchanged the sweatshirts, their fingers brushed each other and Harry felt the shock waves going up from his fingertips to his spine. _'Even after all this time, she can still manage to affect me with just a touch.'_

Hermione wore the new sweatshirt and buried her nose in the neckline.

"Mmm, nice. That one had started to lose your scent." Harry smelled the sweatshirt he'd just put on and smiled as Hermione's scent filled his senses,

"Smells just fine to me."

Hermione smiled at his words and cuddled next to him. Turning her eyes back to the television, she proceeded to explain what was happening at the show. Harry angled his head and softly kissed her head, the sweet smell of her filled his nostrils once again. It was like he was surrounded by Hermione, all of his senses were seized by her. His eyes were feasting on her profile, her excited voice was like a harmonious melody chiming in his ears, her petite body radiating solid warmth beside him, warming his insides, her scent hugging him from everywhere, making him feel safe and at home. The only thing missing was …

Harry gently grabbed her chin and raised her face towards his, his lips finding hers, muffling her voice in doing so.

Her taste… Behind the saltiness of the popcorn, he could taste the sweet, unique essence of her. Hermione's moan of approval brought him back to reality. He knew if he didn't stop now, he was going to lose control of himself. Harry leaned back slowly and smiled upon seeing the dazed look on Hermione's face. It seemed like she had forgotten all about her telenovela. He couldn't blame her really, he'd almost forgotten himself among all the feelings she had caused within him.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked in a breathy voice. "Not that I'm complaining."

Harry smiled at her words. She was still in a daze from his sudden kiss.

"You smell so good." Harry said, his voice husky with desire. "I love it when you steal my clothes."

"Hey! I don't steal them! I just take them, use them and return them." she said with a fake frown, softening the lust packed air which had surrounded them since the exchange of the sweatshirts.

"And I'm absolutely fine with it, they always come back smelling of you."

"Well… When I take them they smell of you. That's why I like wearing them, it's like you're always hugging me."

Even if he'd never had time between their kisses to admit it, her soft admission and beautiful smile had evoked feelings in him that would put that damned telenovela to shame.

* * *

 

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Hermione Jean Granger (Potter), the brightest, strongest, kindest and bravest witch ever! Happy birthday!**


	23. 23. The way she looks while sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope there are still people willing to read (and review :)))) this story! Enjoy -xo

Harry slowly slid into the bedroom, careful not to make any noise that could wake Hermione up. Although waking Hermione was the main reason he went into the room in the first place, he wanted to watch her a little bit before she gained consciousness.

Sleeping Hermione could be his favourite Hermione if he didn't miss hearing her voice… or her eyes looking into his… or her smiles…

Well…

Guess he liked sleeping Hermione the best just before he woke her up with soft kisses. She would open her beautiful eyes, her beautiful smile already adorning her lips, and say his name with her beautiful voice raspy with sleep.

Harry slowly sat down on the bed. There she was, sleeping peacefully. She was lying on her back, her right hand resting on her abdomen while her left arm resting above her head. Her hair sprawled around her head, framing her face, the brown making a sharp contrast with her pale skin.

Harry's eyes wandered around her beautiful face. The frown that was usually present between her eyebrows was gone. She looked younger when she was asleep. Not that she was old but at the age of 24, Hermione Granger had carried more responsibility than any other person of her age could imagine.

Well… Accept for him. Harry Potter was right beside her, sharing the weight. Actually, she was the one sharing the weight of his responsibilities…

And he loved her for that…

For being beside him at all times…

For being her wonderful selfless self…

But from time to time, it was nice seeing her free of the thoughts that always filled up that extraordinary mind of hers.

A little flutter at her eyes drew his eyes there. She was still sleeping, probably dreaming about something. He could see her irises moving beneath her eyelids. Her long eyelashes that normally framed her warm chocolate brown eyes were now falling on her cheekbones.

Harry sighed, he had already missed those soulful eyes staring straight into his soul. But he also wanted to spend a few more minutes like this, watching her serenely without her questioning or blushing or turning away to hide her pretty smile.

Her smile…

He had missed her smile too. Sometimes, if he was lucky, she would smile in her dream, granting him a picture he would never forget. Harry's stare moved down her face, past her shapely nose to her lips.

There it was…

That little smile he adored adorning her lips, making him want to kiss them more than ever. A deep sigh that filled her lungs made him look down subconsciously. The blanket was covering her up to her abdomen, leaving her chest bare to his eyes. Except for her pyjama top, but this was enough to make his throat dry up.

God! He adored every inch of this woman!

He pried his eyes away from her peacefully rising and falling chest, and let his stare caress her collarbones and slender neck, going up her jawline and finally resting on her eyes.

They were still closed.

He smiled lovingly. It was now time to wake her up. This may be his only reason to wake up early at the weekend.

Harry slowly leaned down and pressed his lips right under her ear where her jaw met her neck. As he inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent, he felt her slight movement. She was a little ticklish there. His lips curled in a devilish smile, and instead of inhaling, he blew there lightly. His action made her squirm and a little laugh escaped her mouth.

"Harry!" Her raspy voice exclaimed, she was trying to hide her neck from him. Harry chuckled and kissed her neck one last time before pushing himself up.

"Good morning, love!" His grin must have done the trick, for Hermione grinned back at him. Just as he thought earlier, her beautiful eyes were glinting back at him mischievously under her long lashes. She reached for him and grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him down on her.

"It's a good morning indeed." was the last thing Harry heard before her lips found his.


End file.
